Aphrodisiaque
by Koei-kun
Summary: Ichigo, hétéro convaincu, est dégoûté : son petit frère, Tôshiro, est parti avec son amant pour les Etats-Unis, se marier. Il va alors essayer de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool avec son ami qui, lui, est gay...


**Voilà mon premier OS inspiré, très inspiré en fait, d'un manga. **  
><strong>Merci à ma Margotte pour avoir trouvé le titre et pour tous ses conseils!<strong>  
><strong>Et merci a 'tachi88 ma beta readeuse!<strong>  
><strong>Lemon!<strong>

* * *

><p>~ Le 24 Mars 19h.<br>Grimmjow et moi étions dans son appartement en train de boire, et j'avoue avoir bu plus que ma limite, mais je m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure. Nous buvions parce que j'avais appris que mon petit frère, Tōshiro, était parti en Amérique avec ce con de Gin Ichimaru et qu'ils allaient se marier ! BORDEL ! Sale homo de merde!  
>Quelques heures plus tard nous étions en manque de bières et j'ai demandé à Grimmjow d'aller en acheter. Pendant qu'il était au supermarché (ouvert de nuit, la classe), je fouillais son appart' pour voir s'il ne cachait pas quelques bouteilles. Par chance, ou malchance maintenant je ne saurais dire, j'en ai trouvé une et j'en ai bu tout le contenu. Puis, lorsque Grimmjow est rentré avec les bières, nous avons continué à boire, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de fatigue.<br>~ Le 25 Mars 01h00.  
>Je me réveillai en pleine nuit avec un mal de crâne lancinant et une soif irrépressible. Je mis ma main à ma gorge tant elle me brûlait puis... Non ! J'avais une... une... Une érection? Comment de l'alcool pouvait mettre dans un état pareil? C'est pas normal!<br>Je regardai autour de moi en me rendant compte que je dormais dans un lit juste à côté de Grimmjow... « Ça serai mauvais s'il voyait ça... j'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a dit au début de l'année... Je vais faire ça au toilette ». Je me levai de mon futon et fit un pas, puis deux et là, je m'écroulai au sol dans un fracas à réveiller les morts.  
>- Quoi? K'sis passe? Demanda un Grimmjow encore tout endormi. Ichigo! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant au sol.<br>J'étais par terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et mon pénis, écrasé contre le sol, me faisait mal.  
>- Tu vas bien? Demanda Grimmjow en voyant mon manque de réaction.<br>- Je vais bien, j'allais à la salle de bain, dis-je en essayant de me relever en utilisant mes dernières forces.  
>Je réussis à me mettre à quatre pattes durant deux secondes puis retombai comme une crêpe au sol.<br>- Pfff t'es désespérant Ichigo ! J't'ai dit qu'tu bois trop! Jamais tu tiendras comme moi ! Se vanta Grimmjow. Aller, attrape ma main j'vais t'aider, me dit-il en tendant son bras.  
>- Euh... Non merci, dis-je. « S'il remarque dans quel état je suis, je suis mal ! » pensai-je. Je vais bien, repris-je à voix haute. J'vais juste à la salle de bain, dis-je en essayant une nouvelle fois de me lever, je peux y aller seul.<br>- Raah, sois pas si borné Ichigo. Aller accroche-toi j't'y amène.  
>N'attendant pas ma réponse, il me souleva par les aisselles. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus du tout et je pris appui sur lui, qui bascula sur son lit, moi sur lui.<br>- Rooooh Ichi ! Fais un effort! Aller debout! Lève-toi, dit-il en redressant son genou qui se situait à mon entrejambe.  
>- Ahn !<br>Je rougis. Nooon! Je venais quand même pas de gémir de plaisir? Grimmjow était perplexe. Il devait très nettement sentir mon érection contre son genou...  
>- Ichi? Ichi? C'est moi ou ...T'es tout dur ? Demanda-t-il en me relevant pour m'appuyer contre le mur sur son lit.<br>- Je suis pas dur! Dis-je en essayant de me défendre lamentablement. C'est tout à fait incontrôlable et c'est venu tout seul! … Euh? Grimm ? Tu m'écoutes?  
>- Ichigo? T'as bu la bouteille qu'il y avait dans mon placard tout en haut à gauche? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>- Euh... Oui. Désolé si c'était ton alcool préféré, m'excusai-je. Mais il était pas très bon d'ailleurs.  
>- Ichi... T'as bu toute la bouteille?<br>- Euh... Possible pourquoi?  
>- Comment t'dire sa... C'était une drogue.<br>- QUOI ? Quoi comme drogue ?  
>- Eh bien... Un puissant aphrodisiaque. Attend je te montre comment il est puissant, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.<br>Il mit sa main sur mon entrejambe et le caressa légèrement. J'entendis un gémissement de plaisir et fut choqué de constater que... C'était moi! D'autres gémissements sortirent de ma bouche alors que Grimmjow continuait ses caresses.  
>- Arrête! Grimm ! Je suis pas gay ! Dis-je en essayant de me lever. Aie, aie, aie! Je peux le faire tout seul!<br>Mon pantalon me serrait beaucoup trop et me faisait mal. J'essayais tant bien que mal de défaire ma ceinture sous le regard scrutateur de Grimmjow. Voyant que je n'y arrivais pas, il dit:  
>- Ichi, t'es drogué je te rappelle, tu peux pas faire ça tout seul... Attend, je vais t'aider.<br>- NON ! Et arrête de me regarder!  
>- Sauf q'si tu n'jouis pas au moins une fois, ça va d'venir vach'ment plus douloureux, j'vais t'aider, dit-il en se penchant vers moi et en remettant sa main sur mon entrejambe.<br>Il y commença des mouvements lents par-dessus mon boxer alors que mes gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la pièce.  
>- Ahn... Arrête Grimm... Ahn! Je gémis.<br>- J'te soulage Ichi, c'est tout, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.  
>Il continua sa douce torture, me faisant de plus en plus gémir. Je sentis la délivrance arriver bientôt. Soudain, il passa sa main sous mon boxer pour continuer ses mouvements qui me firent gémir encore plus fort. Quelques instants après, j'éjaculai dans sa main. La honte! J'en revenais pas! Sa main n'avait pas pu...<br>- C'tait du rapide Ichi !  
>- Ta gueule ! Répliquai-je. C'est à cause de ta foutue drogue! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je bande encore! C'était quoi cette merde putain... Dis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage pour enlever la fine sueur qui y régnait.<br>Ce fut à ce moment que Grimmjow pencha sa tête pour prendre mon membre dans sa bouche. Il y fit des mouvements lents et profonds, puis rapides, provoquant en moi des gémissements incontrôlables.  
>- Ahhhn! Grimmjow! Arrête ! Ahh...<br>Il se murait dans son silence à mon plus grand damne. Soudain, il arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et se releva pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt.  
>- Oh ! Grimmjow! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Me dit pas que tu veux... aller... Jusqu'au bout?<br>- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Demanda-t-il, sortant enfin de son silence. J'veux juste t'enlever les effets de cette drogue, dit-il en passant sa main sur mon torse désormais nu.  
>- Si tu essaies juste de faire ça, t'as pas besoin de faire toutes ces merdes inutiles Grimmjow !<br>- C'est pas inutile, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Mais maint'nant qu'ça arrive, prend y plutôt du plaisir.  
>- J'prends pas d'plaisir abruti !<br>A peine ces paroles prononcées, il prit un de mes mamelons entre ses doigt et le pinça légèrement. Un autre gémissement m'échappa, et il étira un sourire.  
>- Ah bon? C'est pas ce qu'on dirait Ichi...<br>- Connard...  
>Il continua de torturer mon mamelon me faisant gémir encore et encore... Je n'arrivais plus à les retenir désormais et ils résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il me plaqua ventre contre son lit et fit glisser sa deuxième main vers mon entrejambe tendue à l'extrême pour y reprendre les mouvements. La sensation sur mes tétons et sur ma verge humide étaient divines et il ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il me lécha le cou, m'arrachant un cri de réel plaisir. Tout mon corps tremblait sous ses caresses. J'en voulais plus mais... Je n'étais pas gay ! Quelle étrange sensation... J'avais envie de m'abandonner à lui mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un gay ! Il me lécha de nouveau le cou, m'arrachant à nouveau un cri de plaisir.<br>- Grimm... c'est... c'est...  
>Je tournai la tête vers lui et il se redressa pour enlever son tee shirt noir avant de m'enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer, me retenant les bras d'une seule main au-dessus de ma tête.<br>- Arrête! Sérieusement Grimm! NON! Criai-je  
>Je senti un de ses doigt se frayer un chemin dans mon intimité vierge et il le fit bouger. De nouvelles sensations inconnues m'assaillirent mais je ne me m'abandonnai pas pour autant.<br>- J'ai dit non ! Arrête! J'me sens pas bien! Lui dis-je en sentant un deuxième doigt rentrer en moi. S'il te plait Grimm !  
>- Calme-toi Ichi, respire. Dans peu de temps j'vais trouver ta prostate et ça ira beaucoup mieux.<br>J'essayai de me détendre sous l'intrusion, et de respirer le plus normalement possible pendant qu'il continuait les mouvements dans mon anus. Soudain, une vague de plaisir passa. Violente. Presque trop bonne pour être vrai. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière quand une deuxième vague passa. Je baissai la tête et vit Grimmjow un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
>- C'est là, dit-il.<br>Il me retourna sur le dos pour continuer ses mouvements si agréables tout en me léchant le cou. Mes gémissements étaient plus forts que jamais, résonnants sur les murs, déchirant le silence de la pièce. Cela dura au moins une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrête tout. Je lui adressai un regard surpris, puis vis qu'il était en train de retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Je voyais très bien qu'il été très excité et je ne compris ce qu'il voulut faire que lorsqu'il me releva les jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules.  
>- Ichigo...<br>- Arrête Grimm. Ou je te le pardonnerai jamais. Lui-dit en le regardant dans les yeux.  
>- Tu m'pardonneras pas même si j'm'arrête là Ichi...<br>Puis il positionna sa verge à l'entrée de mon intimité et poussa. Un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir m'échappa. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer à sa présence qu'il commença des mouvements violents, me faisant bouger sur le lit, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de douleur.  
>- ça fait mal Grimmjow! Criai-je en essayant de le repousser. Dégage!<br>Il ne répondit pas mais arrêta de bouger, me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Il me regarda et vit que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il reprit lentement ses mouvements essayant de se faire plus doux.  
>- Ichigo... Ichigo?<br>Je lui lançai un regard, les larmes coulant toujours. Puis il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je sentis des papillons dans mon bas ventre m'enflammer. Je remuais mon bassin dans tous les sens voulant qu'il y aille plus fort... Comme si par son baiser, il m'avait fait me rendre compte que ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne avec qui tu couches qui est important, mais les sensations qui en découlent. Il coupa le baiser et reprit ses mouvements, allant plus fort et plus profond. La douleur était partie et il ne restait que le plaisir incommensurable qui me prenait à la gorge, me faisant crier toujours plus fort de plaisir.  
>- Grimmjow... Va plus profond... Plus profond! Lui ordonnai-je.<br>Il stoppa alors tout mouvement alors que j'avais un gémissement de protestation, lorsqu'il me retourna de nouveau sur le ventre, puis me fit mettre à quatre pattes. Une fois en position, il me re-pénétra avec plus de douceur cette fois-là. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur mon corps pendant qu'il faisait des mouvements beaucoup plus profonds que précédemment grâce au changement de position. A chaque mouvement, il tapait dans ma prostate faisant naître des cris, voir des hurlements de plaisir. Une de ses mains atterrit sur mon pénis tendu et il y fit des mouvements qui firent monter à une vitesse époustouflante la jouissance.  
>- Ahn... Grimm... Si tu continus... ahn! Je vais jouir... ahhn!<br>Il continua, faisant des mouvements en moi rapides et profonds qui contrastaient totalement avec les mouvements qu'il faisait sur ma verge qui eux étais lents et doux. Il accéléra soudainement la cadence, sentant certainement sa jouissance proche. C'en fut trop et je me déversai totalement dans la main de Grimmjow. Ce dernier en sentant mon liquide blanchâtre et visqueux sur ses mains, ma chair chaude englobant son sexe, l'attirant toujours plus loin en moi, se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Il s'effondra sur mon corps, reprit sa respiration puis sortit de mon intimité.  
>- Grimm... commençai-je<p>

- C'était bon, terminai-je avec un sourire avant de poser ma tête sur le torse de l'homme à côté de moi.  
>Grimmjow me regarda avec des yeux étonnés avant d'encercler mon torse de ses bras. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans le sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu! Et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ! ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer !<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt !<strong> 


End file.
